


Whisperer

by bloodyfandom



Series: Whisperer [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That boat’s getting awfully demanding, Boss,” Tony grins sleepily, “One of these days she’s going to ask you to marry her.” </p><p>Some people whisper to horses but Tony whispers to Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisperer

Tony showed up.  
  
That in and of itself was a little staggering to Gibbs. He’d called him in the middle of the night, woken him out of a sound sleep and asked him to come over. Of course he’d said he needed help on the boat but what he really needed was the company. Tonight was a little too cold and the house was a little too empty and there were just one too many ghosts running around in his head.  
  
When Tony walked in the door - hair sleep mussed and eyes at half-mast, t-shirt and jeans wrinkled under his leather jacket - Gibbs felt a spike of guilt.  
  
“I uh…”  
  
“That boat’s getting awfully demanding, Boss,” Tony grins sleepily, “One of these days she’s going to ask you to marry her.”  
  
With a chuckle Gibbs ducks his head, gesturing towards the kitchen.  
  
“Put some coffee on, not as strong as I’d like it but…”  
  
“Thanks. I could use a carafe or two.”  
  
Tony shuffles by, stifling a yawn and Gibbs reaches out to pat his shoulder in thanks. That brings suddenly sharp eyes to focus on him and Gibbs feels awkward which annoys him.  
  
“What?” he snaps gruffly.  
  
But Tony only smiles, shaking his head, “Nothing, Boss.”  
  
True to his word, Tony drinks down two cups in quick fashion, pouring himself a third before focusing on Gibbs again.  
  
“Been a pretty rough week,” he says casually.  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs agrees.  
  
“Tell you the truth, Boss; you woke me up from a pretty nasty nightmare.”  
  
He’d sounded a little more off than usual on the phone but Gibbs hadn’t looked into it too closely. Tony wasn’t button-lipped about these things but he wasn’t much more likely to admit to them than Gibbs was. It was a little strange for Tony to be so frankly honest when normally he was more than happy to deflect and dodge.  
  
“What about?” Gibbs asks finally, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
“That little boy we fished out of the river.”  
  
Gibbs nods, gaze falling to the floor. It had kept him up too, though he’d called Tony over for far more selfish reasons than a dead boy in a river. Sometimes he wonders at how callous he’s becoming, what Kelly and Shannon would have thought of the man he’s become, but doesn’t have time to think about it long. Tony is closer now, smelling like coffee and stale cologne. He’s handsome; stubbled jaw, tousled hair and teasing green eyes making him seem rakish.  
  
Tony’s eyes drop to Gibbs’ collarbone, mouth turning up slightly at one corner in a sad parody of a smile as he wraps an arm around Gibbs’ neck. He pauses, seeming to gauge something before ducking his head to kiss Gibbs chastely.  
  
“What’re you…”  
  
Tony cuts him off with another kiss.  
  
“What do you think, Boss?”  
  
A warm hand slides up under Gibbs shirt, smoothing over his stomach and side to finally rest on his back. For long minutes he just lets Tony kiss him; lets his lips get pried apart, lets his tongue get drawn out into the other man’s mouth. Tony’s kisses are insistent but not demanding. He’s in control without dominating and it’s a novel experience.  
  
All of the men Gibbs has been with before liked to dominate. They would pin him to the bed, would fuck him or ride him raw. He knew what drew men to him, knew what they liked about him. It was a battle of wills. He was too strong for the effeminate guys. They shrank from him like a mouse from a snake; took one look and fled in the opposite direction. Some of the daddy’s boys would circle into his orbit once in a while but they ran for the hills once they saw the steel in his eyes. He avoided the leather crowd for the most part, knowing his own kinks tended to graze in far less painful pastures. He didn’t mind getting tied up a little, or some light spanking but much more than that and he started feeling a little too defensive, a little too off balance. Maybe it was the soldier in him, always on the look-out for danger, maybe he was just vanilla.  
  
No the men who wanted him wanted to hold him down and ride the bull. It was like a cowboy looking at a stallion, watching that wildness and wanting to break it.  
  
Tony wasn’t trying to restrain him or control him; Tony was gentling him, using kisses like words to still the restlessness. He pulled when others pushed, he backed away when others would crowd.  
  
He touched reverently, with awe and wonder. It _ached_ the way Tony touched him.  
  
Gibbs struggled with the gaping hurt inside him, clamping down on words that longed to be said.  
  
“Tony…” he chokes out, voice strangled with need.  
  
But Tony takes his face in his hands and kisses him again, drawing it all out, making it better and worse at the same time. Gibbs has to switch tracks, has to turn this in another direction or he’ll be doing and saying things that would make it impossible to ever face Tony again. He turns them around, pushes Tony against the wall and unzips the younger man’s jeans.  
  
Tony’s still fairly limp and something twinges in the back of Gibbs’ mind but he ignores it, taking the length into his mouth instead. He rolls Tony’s balls in his hand; listens to him gasp and moan.  
  
He listens with satisfaction as he draws out more moans, feels Tony’s prick hardening in his mouth. Gibbs pushes hard, sucks and nibbles and massages until Tony is coming down his throat. He takes every drop, sucks him dry and nuzzles Tony’s spent dick when he finally pulls off.  
  
His breath is harsh in his own ears, filling the space around them and his knees are protesting as he rises from the tile. Tony kisses him again, brow drawn and eyes shut tightly.  
  
“What do you want?” Tony asks, voice rough and deep.  
  
The timber sends a shot of lust to Gibbs already rock hard erection, nearly rocking him back on his feet.  
  
“Bedroom.”  
  
“And when we get there?” Tony pushes, eyes still shut as he kisses along Gibbs’ jaw.  
  
“I want to fuck you into next week,” Gibbs growls.  
  
Tony shudders and his grip on Gibbs tightens minutely. It makes Gibbs gut twinge again but then Tony is pulling off their clothes, pushing Gibbs in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
“You’d better have lots of lube.”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs agrees, eyes on Tony’s bare ass as the younger man trots up the stairs.  
  
God, Tony is beautiful. He tosses himself onto Gibbs’ bed, all chaotic grace and grins up at Gibbs like this is the most fun he’s had in ages. Gibbs heart stutters a little in his chest and he just has to look for a minute, has to memorize the way Tony is carelessly sprawled on his mattress, the way the faint light from the streetlamps outside casts artistic shadows over his body. The way Tony looks at him with warmth and amusement.  
  
He stumbles forward, fingers fumbling for the lube before he all but collapses on top of Tony, kissing him breathless. He takes his time stretching Tony, enjoys tasting his way across Tony’s torso and neck, revels in the noises Tony makes. When he thinks Tony’s ready he lines them up and starts pushing in.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Tony stammers, words tumbling out in a rapid panic.  
  
Gibbs freezes, searching Tony’s face, “You ok?”  
  
“I…” Tony seems to struggle with himself for a second and then nods, “Slow. Just…go slow, ok?”  
  
“Yeah…yeah, ok.”  
  
He inches forward at a snail’s pace watching Tony’s reactions carefully. Tony’s face is screwed up in discomfort as he bites his lip. He breathes evenly, deeply, hands clutching at Gibbs’ shoulders almost painfully until Gibbs is in to the hilt. They seem frozen like that until Tony finally lets out a shaky laugh and bears down with a slight frown.  
  
“I think this is the part where you move,” Tony teases.  
  
“You ready?”  
  
“Yeah, yes already,” Tony snaps, “Come on.”  
  
On the first out stroke Gibbs adds some more lube, taking it slow and easy until Tony is meeting his thrusts, driving him harder, faster.  
  
Tony gasps as Gibbs hits his prostate, words babbling out of him.  
  
“You’re so hot. God, you’re so hot, you feel so good. Come on, come on…Oh, God…”  
  
There’s no ejaculate, it’s too soon for Tony to come again but there’s the flicker and burn of orgasm as Gibbs nails his prostate over and over again. Gibbs lets go, his hips snap, stutter and finally still as his body stiffens and he cums. His arms shake as he lowers himself to rest against Tony, letting the other man’s trembling body support him.  
  
He mutters something in Tony’s ear that makes him go still.  
  
“Did…”  
  
Gibbs curses himself and starts to pull away, carefully drawing out of Tony. Tony doesn’t let him go far, he wraps long limbs around Gibbs body and keeps him close.  
  
“Did you say you love me?”  
  
He can’t look at him, can’t make his eyes pull up from Tony’s chest.  
  
“Gibbs, you’re scaring me. Say something. Tell me I’m an idiot, slap me, growl at me, something.”  
  
“I…I shouldn’t have said that.”  
  
Tony’s eyes go wide and he grabs Gibbs’ face.  
  
“God…God, you _meant it_?”  
  
“Let go,” Gibbs rumbles, struggling to free himself.  
  
“No, I…I didn’t know. I never would have…shit.”  
  
This sets the twinge in Gibbs’ gut into spasms.  
  
“What do you mean you never would have? Never would have _what_?”  
  
“Slept with you.”  
  
“Why the hell not?” Gibbs barks.  
  
Tony glances away, suddenly looking ashamed.  
  
“I’m not…I’ve never…I’m straight, ok?”  
  
With shock, Gibbs quickly extricates himself, scrambling to the other side of the bed as if he’d been burned.  
  
“Straight?”  
  
“As in not into men? Yeah. I just…I knew you wanted me and I thought it would help take the edge off. I never meant to lead you on, Boss, I swear.”  
  
“Christ, Tony! You let me _fuck you_.”  
  
Tony smirks, “Yeah, Gibbs, I know. I was there.”  
  
“If you’re not…”  
  
“Gay? Bi? Whatever? It’s sex. I like sex. I’ve let a few of my girlfriends play around with the backdoor before and it felt good. I figured it wouldn’t be _too_ different.”  
  
Gibbs shakes his head, gut twisting into knots. He had known something was off and he’d been too damn selfish to stop this. Tony reaches over and smacks him upside the head with an unrepentant grin.  
  
“Stop thinking so hard, you’re going to hurt yourself.”  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do. And you needed this, Gibbs. You needed me.”  
  
There was no point in arguing that. He had needed Tony. But for a minute he’d let himself want something more and knowing he couldn’t have it hurt. Tony was straight, had always been and always would be – and even though Gibbs’ heart aches a little with how much Tony must care to do something like this he can’t help but want more. It’s selfish and he knows he won’t push but he still wants it.  
  
“I do love you, Gibbs,” Tony sighs, still maintaining distance, “I just…”  
  
“I get it,” Gibbs cuts him off, not wanting to hear more.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Yeah…me too.”  
  
With a grunt Tony rises and walks around the bed to sit in front of Gibbs, nearly between the other man’s legs.  
  
“That doesn’t mean we can’t do this sometimes. Whenever you need it, it’s yours.”  
  
It’s tempting. God, it’s more than tempting. A saint wouldn’t be able to resist that little boy smile and those wicked eyes.  
  
“Maybe,” Gibbs shrugs, unable to commit to more.  
  
With a smirk Tony leans closer.  
  
“You are hot, you know? I mean, I might not want to go picking up guys at bars or anything but even I have to admit you’re a good looking man.”  
  
“That’s enough,” Gibbs grinds out.  
  
“No,” Tony shakes his head, “You’re hot. You’re solid but you’ve still got curves in all the right places.”  
  
Tony’s hand slides around to Gibbs’ ass, squeezing the flesh there.  
  
“And I like your eyes,” Tony breathes, gaze locking Gibbs in place, “They’re really intense. And your hands. You have really nice hands, Gibbs. Strong and steady.”  
  
“Sure you don’t like men?”  
  
“Not men. Just you.”  
  
“Don’t say things like that, Tony.”  
  
For a second Tony looks ashamed again but then his smile slides back into place.  
  
“I wish I could give you that too, Boss.”  
  
Gibbs looks away, mouth a grim gash in his face.  
  
“Do you cuddle?” Tony grins with open arms.  
  
With a snort of laughter, Gibbs leans forward, letting Tony wrap him up in strong arms. They’re still naked and pressed close but it’s comfortable instead of erotic. Tony is soothing but not overly mothering as he kisses Gibbs’ temple and strokes his back and hair. He murmurs softly in Gibbs’ ear, nonsense that doesn’t mean anything but is a balm on his soul none-the-less.  
  
The alarm clock draws them apart, Tony’s hands trailing down Gibbs’ chest and stomach to come rest on his thighs.  
  
“I better go or I’ll be late for work.”  
  
“I’d hate to have to ream you out for that.”  
  
Tony bites back a grin and pinches Gibbs viciously, not bothering to duck away from the swat.  
  
“See you at the office.”  
  
“Tony?”  
  
“Yeah, Boss?”  
  
“Thanks. For…”  
  
Tony shrugs, “It was always yours to take, Gibbs.”  
  
“Always?”  
  
“Yeah, Boss. Always.”  
  
Gibbs watches him get dressed and walk out the door, listening absently to the sound of Tony’s car pulling out of the driveway before moving towards the shower. Maybe he wouldn’t get everything he ever wanted but then maybe what Tony was offering would be enough.  
  
And really all he needed was enough to get by.


End file.
